mera buddhu hubby!
by aiza siddiqui
Summary: if you are having a simple ,easy and dramatic husband like daya then dont u dare to talk to him indirectly or else...or else... to know the else part peep into the story..and dont forget to review...!


HAY MY SWEET CUTE AND LOVELY READERS AND WRITERS...HOW ARE YOU ALL...????HOPE YOU ALL ARE ENJOYING YOUR LIFE TO THE FULLEST... IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE WE HAVE LAST MET ..ACTUALLY I WAS BIT BUSY IN MY PERSONAL MATTERS SO COULD NOT WRITE..!!

A/N-DEAR READERS..!!! THIS IS JUST A ONE SHOT ON DAREYA ...A SWEET ,CUTE , LIGHT AND FUN FILLED SHOT ...

SO PLEASE READ AND TELL BECAUSE REVIEWS DONT CAUSE ANY HARM..!!NIETHER TO YOU NOR MEE...!!!(hehehehe)

SO ENOUGH OF BAK BAK ...HERE COMES IT..

Shreya was standing in front of the mirror looking at her womb and caressing her 6 week old baby...her happiness knew no boundness..she was feeling like a complete women and wanted to share this beautiful news to her world..yes her world was her husband DAYA...!!!

she wanted to shout out to him that she is pregnant with his child..but saying these words were not that easy for her...

She was in a great dilemma...as to which way she should surprise him...??

By text ...no no that way she would' nt be able to see the happiness and sudden reaction of him..

By cards...may be this will help..but wait how is she going to make a card ..??what will she write in it...??cause she consider herself as the worst artist...

Cards are not going to work too..

What she should do...??

Shreya (p.o.v)-i think i should directly talk to him..is it going to work...??will she able to confess...yes she will...she decided to talk to him in the evening after he returns from his work..

As soon as she found him coming she at once opens the door and hugs him tightly...he smiles and hugs her back and kissed her forehead gently...

Shreya-i have to talk something very important...daya...!!!(rounding her arms around his neck)

Daya-can we please move inside..???(till then they were at the entrance only)

Shreya -yeah ...!!!sure ...!!

Daya-ok shreya baby tell..!!!i am listening...(he gets busy with his phone)

Shreya-daya i am expecting..!!!

Daya-dont tell me that you are again expecting a holiday package ...!!

Abhi pichle hafte hi ham switzerland se wapas aayen hai...ab a.c.p. sir itni jaldi chutti bhi nai denge..!!

shreya-offffooo...!!daya why are u not getting my point?achaww...u tell me yahan par kitne logon ki aankhen hai.??

Daya-aankhen...???(giving empty expressions)

Shreya-yeah daya eyes..!!!

Daya-do ek meri ek tumhari

Shreya-no daya yahan pe do nai teen aankhen hai...aur mai teesri aankh ki bat kar rahi hun...

Daya-really(looking at her with unable to understand expressions)waise teesri aank bole to CCTV cameras...lekin wo to already hamare ghar me installed hai..tum unse kya expect kar rahi ho..??

Shreya-you are such a great fool...i am not talking about CCTV cameras...rather i am talking about something else.

Matlab mera kuch khatta khane ka man kar raha hai...!!(shying away)

Daya-dont tell me..!!to ye thi tumhari VERY IMPORTANT baat...??arey agar kuch khatta khane ka man kar raha hai to jao kitchen se achar le kar kha lo..yahan mera dimag kyu kha rahi ho..???khatta hai kya..??(winking at her)

Shreya-(getting angry)khatta to dur ki bat hai aapke pas to dimag hi nahi hai...!!!aap to waqai me bilkul foolish hai...!!i really wonder ki aapko ye C.I.D. officer banaya kisne hai..????

Daya-sorry baby...sorry !!acha seedhe seedhe bolo ki tm kehna kya chahti ho..??

Shreya-no i am not telling..!

Daya-please baby please...i am so sorry..!!(saying this he hold his ears and makes a cute pout )

Shreya-ok..but this is the last time...i wanted to tell u that right now we are three person in here...(with a gleem of joy)

Daya-what nonsense shreya...isi liye mai tum he mana karta hun ki horror movies akele mat dekho..lekin tumhe kahan sunna hai..kal bhul bhulaiya dekhi hai...aaj charo taraf manjulika dikhai de rahi hogi ..???right...??

I am just fedup of you...!!how many times i have to make you understand that you shouldn't watch horror movies alone...!!!

Now shreya was almost in a verge of tears..she clenched her fist tightly and hit on his chest angrily..

Damn it ,Damn it daya...u are impossible i am not going to tell you anything..just take me to the baby store right now..??

Daya-for..???

Shreya-for shopping..!

Daya-''shopping at the baby store''..

(looking at her with not getting anything expressions)

'Are you planning to use dabur lal tel or ghutti or some jhonson products..??''?(laughing out loud)

Daya again started -''look shreya i call u baby but that really doesnt mean that u start acting like babies , shopping at baby store ..areyyy shopping karni hi hai to go to girls section and buy whatever you want..''

Shreya fumes and thinks is it this much difficult to tell this to daya..she was so angry that if she was having her gun right at the moment then she would have probably shot him at point black...

She shouts at him-''I hate you daya ,i hate you to the core of my heart..since one hour i am trying to make u understand that I AM PREGNANT,PREGNANT, PREGNANT AND PREGNANT...!!

but every now and then you take it in a wrong way and give such lame and wierd excuses...i am tired of you and tired of your stupid talks...arey jab meri bat samajh hi nai aati hai to shaadi kyun ki mujhse...??(tears were streaming down her cheeks and she was continuosly shouting at him)mai keh kuch aur rahi thi but aapko manjulika ,CCTV cameras aur holidays ki fikr thi...aap sach me bahut bade buddhu hai...you are MY BUDDHU HUSBAND...!!(saying this she faced daya and was dumstruck to see him crying.. she at once goes to him )

Shreya-daya ..!!daya what happen ??Is everthing ok..??why are you crying..??daya i am so sorry mjhe lagta hai maine kch zyada hi keh diya...i am so sorry ...!!

Aapko pata hai daya ki ye choti choti bat par gussa karna bhi pregnancy ke mood swings hai aur mai apne aap ko control nai kar payi ...i am really very sorry..

Daya was looking at her with so much emotions .. and finally manages to utter

''Shreya baby..!!are you..are you really pregnant..??i cant believe my ears..!am i going to be a father of a child ...??mai baap banne wala hun...mai bata nai sakta tumne mjhe bahut badi khushi di hai ...abhijeet kitna khush hoga naa sunke...sab kitna khush honge..!!

Arey baby pata hai ki mai kitna bada buddhu hoon to ye itna indirect bolne ki kya zaroorat thi...??(both smiles)

he closed his eyes and hugs her tightly and a tear from his eyes drops on her belly...both gets emotional...

BYEEEE BYEE LOVELY PEOPLE..!!

ITS ME AIZA

SIGNING OFF..

TAKE CARE...


End file.
